Sunflower
by risky.maharani.7
Summary: Aku janji aku akan merawat bunga matahari kesayanganmu. Aku harap kita bisa bertemu di kehidupan selanjutnya. Aku juga berharap kita bisa hidup bahagia sebagai sepasang kekasih nanti... saaranghae cho kyuhyun...


Sunflower 

Piairing : cho Kyuhyun &amp; Lee sungmin

Rate: T,angst

Warning!yaoi

Summary: Cho kyuhyun, laki-laki bunga matahari. Aku menyukainya sangat menyukainya tak ingin berpisah denganya. Jika kehidupan kedua memang ada aku harap kita bersatu di kehidupan selanjutnya.

Liburan musim panas,akhirnya bisa berkunjung ke desa. Bisa juga menjenguk nenek yang sedang sakit dan sekalian minta di bantu mengerjakan tugas hehehe.

Sedikit meregangkan tubuhku yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk di mobil,aku berjalan berkeliling berapa lama terlihat paman kim menghampiriku.

"Wah minnie sudah datang?"

"Iya, paman hehe.."

"Semakin besar saja! Sudah kelas berapa?"

" kelas 3 smp paman!"

"Pantas sudah sebesar ini. Ah! mau menjenguk nenek?"

"Mau! Antar minnie ke sana paman!"

Paman tersenyum padaku dan mengantarku ke rumah sakit. Orang tua ku di tinggal karena harus membereskan barang-barang. Selama di perjalanan,paman terus membuatku tertawa hingga tak terasa kami telah sampai di rumah sakit.

"Bunga matahari?"

"Eh? Ada apa minnie?"

"Itu! Kenapa ada bunga matahari di sini?" Tanyaku seraya menunjuk pada sekumpulan bunga matahari yang terlihat segar.

"Ah bunga itu, itu milik seorang pasien. Dia sakit parah dan mungkin tidak bisa sembuh. Dia sangat menyukai bunga matahari karena itu dia meminta perawat untuk menanamnya di dekat kamar rawatnya. Dia berkata,jika bunga matahari membuatnya melupakan sakitnya untuk sejenak"

Jelas paman kim panjang lebar.

Aku hanya diam,tidak berniat menanyakan apapun pada paman kim.

Entahlah... aku hanya takut...

"Nah sudah sampai! Silahkan masuk!"

Aku tersenyum pada paman kim dan membuka pintu kamar nenek perlahan.

"Nenek?"

"Sungmin? Apa itu kau?"

Aku mengangguk cepat dangan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mataku. Itu nenek!nenek kesayanganku,yang kini tengah duduk di kursi roda. Tubuhnya kurus,rambutnya pun sudah putih semua.

"Kemarilah! Peluk nenek!"

Aku segera berhambur muemeluk nenek. Tubuhnya hangat dan harum. Aku menyukainya...

"Nenek, makanlah yang banyak. Nenek terlihat kurus"

Nenek mengusap pipiku yang telah basah oleh air mata.

Aku tersenyum dan kembali memeluknya.

"aku menyangi nenek"

Keesokan harinya aku kembali menjenguk nenek. Kali ini membawa tugasku untuk di selesaikan bersama tapi, ada seseorang yang mengalihkan perhatianku.  
Seorang namja berambut coklat ikal dengan kulit putih pucat. Matanya menatap ke arah bunga matahari.

Apa dia pasien itu? Dia kah yang meminta perawat menanam bunga matahari di taman yang dekat dengan kamar rawatnya?

"Pendek! Apa yang kau lihat? Lehermu bisa patah jika terus mengandah seperti itu"

Apa?! Pendek? Tidak sopan!

"Aku tidak pendek! Aku mengandah karena kamarmu berada di lantai dua!" Ujarku tak terima

Tak ada tanggapan,dia hanya diam dan menutup jendelanya rapat-rapat.  
Apa aku salah bicara?

Beberapa hari berlalu, jujur aku penasaran dan bersimpati dengannya. Dia tampan,sangat tampan tetapi kurus. Apa karena penyakitnya? Aku tidak tau,penyakit macam apa yang menggerogotinya. Aku ingin menolongnya,membuatnya bisa tersenyum. Aku benci wajah datarnya saat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Dan aku benci, karena dia mungkin akan mati...

Setelah menjenguk nenek,aku sengaja tidak langsung pulang seperti biasanya. Aku menghampirinya,nekat memasuki kamar rawatnya.

Hal pertama yang kulihat saat membuka pintu adalah dia yang berdiri di dekat jendela,membelakangiku.

Aku menggigit bibir gugup, berniat berbalik untuk pulang tapi suaranya menahanku.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?"

Dia tinggi,sampai-sampai aku harus mengandah untuk melihatnya.

"Uhm, itu.. aku hanya ingin menjengukmu" aku tersenyum kaku.  
aku sangat gugup sekarang, terkutuklah aku karena nekat menghampirinya.

"menjengukku? kau bahkan tidak mengenalku"

benar, aku tak mengenalnya tapi aku mengetahui sedikit tentangnya.

"tapi aku mengetahui sedikit tentangmu!"

ujarku cepat,dia terlihat sedikit kaget.

apa aku salah bicara lagi?

"lalu? jika kau mengetahui sedikit tentangku,jadi kau berhak menjengukku? siapa kau? aku berani bertaruh kau bahkan tak mengetahui namaku!"

nama? aish! aku lupa menanyakannya pada paman kim.

aku menunduk malu tak berani menatap mata hitam kelamnya.

"cho kyuhyun. terima kasih karena mau menjengukku"

"eh?"

" apa kau tuli? namaku cho kyuhyun dan apa aku harus kembali mengucapkan terima kasih?"

aku tersenyum malu karena perkataannya.

"namaku lee sungmin. salam kenal!"

aku menampilkan senyum lebarku yang di balas dengan senyum tipis olehnya.

"uhm, bisa kita mengobrol sebentar?"

dia mengangguk dan memintaku duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

sejak saat itu kami menjadi dekat, tapi aku masih belum mengetahui penyakitnya. Dia terlihat sangat tertutup. Apa dia takut berdekatan denganku? dia pernah berkata,jika dia tak ingin membuat kenangan baru. Dia tak ingin merasa sangat sedih jika dia harus pergi meninggalkan kenangan barunya.  
kenapa dia seperti itu? kenapa dia terlihat pasrah menghadapi kematiannya? dia bisa sembuhkan? tapi kenapa dia terlihat putus asa?

Liburan musim panas pun usai,aku harus kembali ke kota. Aku sedih karena harus pergi meninggalkannya. Sebelum aku pulang, aku menyempatkan diri untuk bertemu dengannya.

"aku harus pulang" ujarku pelan, air mataku sudah mengalir deras di kedua pipiku.

"jangan menangis, aku tau kita pasti berpisah. Terima kasih sudah mau menemaniku selama sebulan ini. Aku menikmatinya"  
dia tersenyum,tak ada setetespun air matanya yang keluar. Dia tegar sekali.

"aku akan berkunjung lagi nanti! tunggu aku!"

Dia hanya diam dan menghapus air mataku.

"jika kau kembali,tolong rawat bunga kesayanganku."

dia membuka kedua tangannya lebar membuatku segera menghambur memeluknya.

"aku menyayangimu" bisiknya dan perlahan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. hanya kecupan,tak ada lumatan. Dan hal itu membuat air mataku semakin deras mengalir.

aku tak tau jika itu adalah hari terakhir aku melihatnya. karena ketika aku kembali berkunjung ke desa, dia telah tiada.

aku menangis tergugu di depan kuburannya. Akhirnya aku tau jika dia anak yatim piatu,dia mengidap penyakit kangker yang tidak dapat di sembuhkan. Dia juga ternyata seumuran denganku tapi penyakitnya membuat dia tidak tumbuh sebagaimana mestinya. Dia kurus,dan kulitnya pucat. Matanyapun cekung dengan lingkaran hitam di kedua matanya. Terlihat seperti orang pengidap kangker lainnya. Aku saja yang bodoh,tak mengetahui penyakitnya selama ini.

Dia tidak melakukan kemoterapi karena menurutnya dia akan tetap mati walaupun melakukannya. Seandainya aku bisa lebih lama bersamanya. Aku akan membujuknya melakukan kemo. Aku ingin dia sembuh, dan bisa terus bersamaku.

Kini aku hanya bisa mendatangi taman rumah sakit dan menyirami bunga mataharinya. Untungnya nenek sudah sembuh dan bisa menemaniku menyiram bunga matahari saat sore tiba. Setiap aku mengandah menatap jendela kamarnya. Aku selalu menangisinya,aku mengingat semuanya dan ingin bersamanya walaupun dia telah berada di tempat yang berbeda. Dan aku menyayangimu cho kyuhyun...

END

author baru nih jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya... #bow


End file.
